


Empty Suit

by BookofOdym



Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Blood, Fucking Machines, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: During the period where Tony's suit is sentient and obsessed with him, it realizes that Hank is in love with Tony, and decides to punish him.
Relationships: Hank Pym/Iron Man Suit, Hank Pym/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	Empty Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Even though Hank thinks that Tony was piloting the suit, it obviously isn't, that's just Hank being... Hank.

Maybe the first sign that something was wrong was that Tony was visiting him in the first place. 

No, that probably wasn’t fair, Tony had come up to the lab on a few occasions, when he needed help with something, he just wasn’t going to come by late at night, in the middle of the pouring rain, even if Hank would really have appreciated it. He was probably having an orgy tonight anyway or spending the evening with Steve and Thor. 

But he hadn’t thought about that at the time when he saw Tony’s suit hovering outside his window in the reflection of his computer. He’d paused his typing for a moment, admiring the suit, because it really was a work of art, but now wasn’t the time to be fantasizing about running his fingers over the cold metal, and kissing the faceplate before Tony could open it up. It was probably a bad idea to leave the man in a metal suit outside in a storm. 

Hank rushed over to the window, flinging it open. “Oh, you idiot!” he said, immediately fussing over the man the second that he came inside. “Why didn’t you call ahead? I could have gotten the place ready for you.” 

Tony liked coffee, but he didn’t like it when it had been on the boil for hours, and it was now far, far too late to start up a new pot. Hank would have to quiet his mother hen urges some other way, a way that didn’t involve offering a hot drink, so instead, he bustled over to the formerly fuzzy towel, that had been left too close to a bunsen burner, and started trying to dry the suit off. 

The billionaire gripped his wrist, stopping him mid-action, and Hank suddenly realized how stupid he must look, drying a metal suit that could probably just heat up and evaporate all of the moisture. 

“Don’t you think you’re being a bit too familiar?” The man in the suit accused, as steam started to rise off of it, evaporating all of the rainwater, and Hank’s face immediately flushed bright red. He’d never been able to keep any of his emotions secret, and he’d been nursing a bit of a crush on the engineer since he’d been on the West Coast team with Tony. Sometimes he would remember how Tony had held him after his attempted suicide, wearing the suit even then, and the cold metal had felt somehow comforting. 

But there was a difference between not wanting a person to die and liking them, even platonically, and sometime during the intervening years, Tony must have figured out that he had feelings for him, and Tony was disgusted by the sound of it. Involuntarily, he felt himself start to shrink, but wouldn’t that be the ultimate humiliation? Shrinking down before Tony had gotten whatever he’d come here for, making the other man search the room for him. 

No, it was better to just pretend that nothing had happened, and just try to help Tony with whatever his newest project was. “Sorry about that,” he said, holding his hands up calmingly, “I just-” was an idiot, thought we were closer than we were, “forgot your suit could do that.” 

There was a moment of silence that stretched out uncomfortably long, where the only sound was the natural sounds of the suit, Hank couldn’t even hear Tony’s breathing, which was odd, but maybe he had made some upgrades to the suit. When Tony spoke again, his voice was cold, almost mechanical. “That isn’t true, though?” He asked, head cocking to one side. “It’s really just that you’re a whore.” 

Hank somehow managed to choke on his own breath when he heard that, but Tony didn’t care, he continued. 

“Isn’t it?” 

He took a step forward, and Hank took a step back. “It isn’t. Tony I don’t- the last time I had sex was-” It had been several years, not that he really wanted to admit that, for some reason, it seemed like the wrong thing to say right now. 

“So, the fact that it’s been so long is why you act so desperate?” There was a whirring noise, and despite knowing better, Hank couldn’t stop his eyes from trailing down the outer shell of the armor. There it was, exactly where he hadn’t wanted to see it, a dildo that he didn’t think that he’d be able to take without being Giant-Man. “If we work it all out of your system now, will you stop?” 

“Tony I don’t-” 

But Iron Man engaged his thrusters, and moments later he was pinning Hank up against the wall, Hank tried to struggle, in vain, but the suit was just way too strong for him to fight against. One gloved hand gripped his wrists, keeping them trapped in place, while the other hiked up his lab coat. 

There was a cold rush of air against the skin of his thighs, and it took Hank embarrassingly long to figure out that Tony had just torn off his pants. “Tony,” he admonished, although he realized how stupid it was to say in the moment, “how the fuck am I meant to get back to my car like this?” 

“You can take the walk of shame,” the man in the suit said, pushing his thumb in between the cheeks of Hank’s ass, shoving it inside his hole, it was uncomfortably cold, “I don’t particularly care.” 

If Hank had hoped for even a moment that the thumb inside him meant that Iron Man was going to prepare him, his hopes were soon to be dashed, because the large metal head of the dildo was quickly pressed up against his hole, seeking entrance. 

“No,” Pym whimpered, rather pathetically, “Tony, please, I don’t want this.” 

He cried out when the metal breached him, his sensitive insides not used to the cold. It was too big, it was stretching him too much, and it hurt. Instinctively he started to grow. 

An inhaler was clamped down over his nose, and he tried to clamp his mouth shut when he realized what it was. But he needed to take a breath, and Pym Particles flooded into his nose when he did so, and his body shrunk back down to size. 

Tony didn’t give him even a moment to get used to the feeling of the massive dildo fully lodged inside it. Instead, he began to move, much too fast, so fast that Hank could feel something inside him tearing. 

Tears ran down Hank’s face as Tony railed his ass, it hurt so much, he didn’t think he would able to get hard, but then Iron Man took hold of his cock with the hand not clamped against his face, and began to stroke, coaxing him to full hardness. 

He continued to stroke, thumb pressing up against the red, leaking head after it had been rubbed for close on five minutes, and Hank finally dared to take a glance up at Iron Man’s faceplate. 

It was open. No one was inside. 

The armor was empty, and it made no sense, but... it couldn’t fly around without the orders of its owner... right? Somewhere or other, Tony had to be controlling it. All that this meant was that Tony didn’t even regard him highly enough to punish him for his unwanted affections in person. 

The fingers squeezed down around his cock at exactly that moment, and Hank’s semen shot all over the wall. He would have to clean that up before he left, he didn’t want his boss to discover it. 

When the dildo was finally pulled out of him, it was bloody, and Hank let out a weak sob at the sight, slumping down to his knees. The armor didn’t say anything more, just took a few heavy steps towards the window, flying back out into the storm. 

How was Hank ever going to face Tony again, after tonight?


End file.
